iCarly iGumball
by DaisyDuck1994
Summary: Gumball, Anais, and Darwin meet the main iCarly cast.


"Okay, time to do an iCarly rehearsal." Carly said.

"Wait! I want to turn on the news first!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Cause a new flavor of fatcakes was invented and I want to know what it is!" Sam yelled.

Sam presses the power button and then Gumball, Darwin and Anais came out of the television. Sam screams.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Does it look nasty?" Carly asked.

"Come see this!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

Carly and Freddie ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Spencer called from upstairs. "Let me finish my sculpture! Okay, coming!"

Spencer started running to the stairs and accidentally falls and rolls down the stairs.

"Spencer. That was the third time this month." Carly said.

"I'm sorry, but there was half eaten tamale at the top of the stairs." Spencer said.

"Sam, have anything to say?" Freddie asked. Gumball, Darwin and Anais started to laugh.

"I watch iCarly all the time, and Sam is the one that talks about food. Like the time you guys were going to Canada." Anais said.

"Fine, it was me. Put the handcuffs on." Sam said.

"What?" Darwin asked.

"That means that she did it." Carly said.

"Let's go do the rehearsals. Wait, it is time for the show." Freddie said.

"Let's go." Carly said.

Once they got into the room, Freddie started to do his countdown. "In five, four, three, two."

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said

"Today on iCarly we have some guests, but first… Meatball war!"

"Shouldn't we have our guests do it with us?" Freddie asked.

"Shut up Fredward." Sam said.

"We should." Carly said.

"Okay, fine."

"Here are our guests, Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson."

They come in. "How about this. Just so that it is fair, we should have Freddie join us. On one side is the guys, and on the other side it is the girls. Both teams would have three members." Carly said.

"Wonderful." Sam said.

"Great, let's get started."

"Okay. Just let me put this on auto-record." Freddie said.

"All right. We have two bowls of meatballs and let's get started. The group that is the least dirty wins." Sam said.

"Begin!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone started to throw meatballs right then.

Five minutes later they were finished and were ready for the results. "And the winners are…"

After about half a minute Carly gave the answer. "…the girls!"

Carly, Sam and Anais were extremely cheerful and were cheering. "The boys will win next time." Freddie said. Gumball and Darwin agreed happily.

"I am so glad that Nevel was not here." Carly said.

"Who's Nevel?" Darwin asked

"He is the rival of them and he tries to ruin their web show." Anais said.

"How do you know?"

"I told you I watch the show every day, on your computer when you are not looking."

"You never told us!" Gumball yelled. "We could have watched it with you! Not just that but Phineas and Ferb also!"

"That is what I do on my own. You don't expect me to spend every second of the day with you guys do you? No offence, but still." Anais said.

"Any other secrets?"

"I will go um, cook, uh, uh, roast beef." Carly said.

"Why?" Darwin asked Sam.

"She cooks when she feels when she is in a weird situation." Freddie said.

There is a scream in the distance. It was in the stairs direction. "SAM! DID YOU LEAVE THIS HALF EATEN FATCAKE?" Carly demanded.

"NO! IT WAS DARWIN!" Sam screamed.

"What is it with the blaming this week?" Gumball asked.

"I am not sure but it is weird." Anais said.

"We should go see how carly is doing."

"Agreed."

Once they got to Carly they saw her lying like Spencer was. Gumball held out his hand trying to help her up. Carly takes his hand and Gumball helps her up.

"Thanks." Carly said.

"Don't mention it." Gumball said pleased.

"Wow you surely are helping others this week aren't you?" Anais asked.

"I guess that I am. I do help others, but this is the most in one week for me."

"It sure is."

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked Carly.

"Yes, and you were very helpful." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Ladies man." Freddie whispered to Darwin. Darwin nodded. Freddie shakes his head in disbelief. "That was supposed to be me." He said upset.

"Where is Gibby?" Anais asked. "Isn't he here for every iCarly?"

"Yeah, but he had the flu. We had to do it without him. He oddly seemed pleased about it." Carly said.

"About being sick?" Darwin asked.

"No, about not coming here."

"Why?"

"I guess that it has to do with him brushing his teeth with mustard."

"EWW!"

"It was a bit gross, but my vocab has increased. Thank you so much!" Anais said.

"You're welcome. They were all synonyms." Carly said.

"What is a synonym?" Darwin asked.

"Words that have the same meaning." Carly said. _How does he not know what it means? _She thought to herself.

Then, all of a sudden the power goes out. "Again? How can this be?" Gumball asked.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked.

"Yesterday the power went out at school, and now here. This is so weird."

"I think that the first time was a power shortage, but this time I think that this is called someone else. I think that I know who it is." Anais said.

"Who?" Darwin asked.

"Nevel."

"How do you know?"

"There are not any lights on in here, but if you look out of the apartment, all of the other apartments' lights are on, except for Freddie's."

"She is a genius." Sam whispered to Carly.

The lights then started to flicker, and the microwave turns itself on. It was like being in a horror movie.

There was a high pitched scream. "Carly was that you?" Sam asked.

"No it's me." Darwin said.

"What?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"Ah, the iCarlys. I knew this day would come." A deep voice said.

"It sounds like something that Nevel would say." Anais said.

"Let's wait a few minutes. I am not quite ready to run to conclusions. I do agree with what he or she is saying could be him, but we need more clues first." Carly said.

"It could also be Nora with a voice disguise." Freddie said.

"Yeah, two possibilities." Sam said.

"How would Nora know our address?" Spencer asked.

"I am not sure, but both of them are creepy."

"Please, tell us your name!" Gumball yelled.

"Novel." The voice said.

"Sounds like Nora and Nevel combined, so it has to be one of the two." Freddie said.

"I will take the mask off of him or her." Gumball said

After the mask was taken off, it was Nevel. "I knew it." Anais said.

"You were right." Carly said.

"Told you I watch it every day." Anais said.

"Leave us alone. Or we will call the police." Carly said.

"Fine, but this will not be the last of Nevel Papperman ." Nevel said as he left the apartment.

Everything then goes back to normal. Anais opens her mouth to say something, but Gumball, Darwin, and her go back into the television and back to their world.


End file.
